Fenaltak
Mythical helm of Creation, owned and forged by Acridius, and currently missing, along with the Llyown. History The Fenaltak was first created and forged by a Magnificentus named Tercaetus, who was a Master of the Multiverse in disguise, and had been a close friend of Meremas. Tercaetus decided it would make Meremas’ work of creating a bio-mechanical life-form easier if he had the capacity to create components from his own mind without having to manually construct them. However, the invasion of the Demonkin prevented Meremas from finishing his plans for widespread creation of them. Tercaetus sacrificed his power, like one other Magnificentus, and took the alias of Acridius in order to help the biological life the Magnificentus had succeeded in making survive. The Fenaltak was used primarily by Acridius in order to help with the construction of the building blocks of Imperian society. He also created the Llyown for the same purpose. Eventually, Acridius finished constructing the initial settlements and left the Imperians to their business. He created his own paradise, and used his considerable leftover powers to redirect the elemental energy of the dead into his paradise, allowing them to reunite with the energy of the planet and essentially become reincarnated as new elemental strength in a new Makori. The Fenaltak was crucial to this as it served as a beacon for the energy to be transferred towards. The Fenaltak was weakened in power following Acridius' finishing of his plans, as it no longer served a distinct purpose and thus its creation energies leaked out into Acridius' paradise, creating a land that constantly shaped and sculpted itself. Acridius showed no intention of returning the Fenaltak to its full power, as he speculated it could have been used to create entirely new biological life, and he would not want that power to be available to anyone, not even himself. However, when Tyranis led his conquest using the Kravarius and attempted to destroy the Imperian Confederacy, elevating himself to a Master of the Multiverse, Acridius came out of his paradise and lent his aid to the Imperian Confederacy by supplying the materials necessary for the war effort, and promising to use his own powers against the Diabolith. In the final confrontation with Tyranis, Acridius was critically struck by a blow from one of four Diabolith he had been tackling single-handed, and he teleported himself back to his paradise. He took the Fenaltak and the Llyown with him, and it is unknown whether or not he still lives. What is known is that the Helm of Creation must be intact, else theories regarding the properties of mythical helms would be entirely incorrect. Powers The Fenaltak can create any object the creator could envision in their own mind, or that they possessed blueprints to-it could not be used to create objects that the user had no understanding of, either internally or externally, but the only known user of the helm, Acridius, possessed such advanced knowledge of the building blocks of Imperian society that he could construct nearly any known object, tool, or material from his mind without blueprints. The Helm of Creation could also be used to mend damage to objects, provided one knew the extent of the damage on that object. It is thought that, like all Mythical masks, it possesses a clear connection to the fundamental concepts of the universe and, as a consequence, if it were destroyed, it is entirely possible all knowledge on objects, tools, and structures either created or perpetuated by the mask, as well as entire chunks of reality, would cease to exist altogether. Forms The Fenaltak came in two main forms: * Powered: This version of the mask is how it was upon first being created, with the natural energies of creation flowing through it freely, but it lost this form when it ceased being used for a defined purpose * Unpowered: This version could still create objects, although they required significantly more energy and concentration to do so. It also could not mend damage, as a consequence of being unpowered Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Mythical Helm